


Post gig high

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam follows Digger to his hotel room after a concert, smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post gig high

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those first time fics, I have no why I still keep writing them. Though, le gasp! No dialogue! That's something new haha.

  
It all happens so fast, they're both still on adrenalin high from the concert and Sam still doesn't quite know why he followed Digger into his hotel room or why he couldn't tear his eyes away from the man when he stripped off his sweaty blue plaid shirt.

The next thing he knows Digger is right in front of him, offering him a bottle of coke from the minibar but something just snaps in Sam's head then and there. The way those gorgeous blue eyes sparkle at him and how those full lips seem even fuller and impossibly soft, Sam can't help himself when he takes a step closer and leans down.

Every nerve in his body tingles when their lips meet and the small gasp that escapes the older man's mouth only encourages him as he suddenly wraps his arms around Digger and pulls him flushed against him and he feels dizzy from the scent and taste of the other man.

He's instantly addicted.

He doesn't even realise he's pinned Digger against a wall or that he has his hands under the smaller man's shirt until he hears and feels him moan into the kiss. Instead of backing away he only presses more firmly against him and licks his way down to Digger's throat, wanting to hear more of him, to feel his ragged breathing and how it hitched in his throat and how those sinful moans rumble deep from his chest. The knowledge that it's him who's making Digger react like that turns him on more than anything else he's ever experienced.

Then suddenly Digger growls and pushes him away with more force than Sam thought he had in him. He can't quite help the yelp from escaping from his mouth when Digger tackles him on the hotel bed and it's only when his arms go around the smaller man again that he notices he's shirtless.

They kiss hungrily as Digger makes quick work of Sam's own shirts and he really can only blush when Digger takes a moment to just stare down at him, smirking in a way that just drives him crazy and actually purring as he runs his long slender fingers through his chest hair. Then that sweet mouth claims his again and they both moan into the kiss as they let their hands explore the other's body.

Digger eventually pulls away a little, only to attach his mouth on Sam's neck and he's sure the way Digger licks, sucks and bites should be illegal. He's also sure he's never felt hornier in his life and after what he's sure was the third hickey he grabs the smaller man by his slip hips and presses him down firmly against his lap as he bucks up.

The desperate cry of his name from Digger's lips is without a question the hottest thing he's ever heard.

He nudges Digger's head back up so he can kiss him again, all tongue and teeth, as he fumbles with both of their belts and zippers and Digger makes a half whiny half whimpering sound as he helps him tug down their pants down to their knees along with their underwear, somehow both of them deciding in union that that was far enough.

When Sam wraps his hand around their painfully throbbing erections and tugs Digger actually screams and Sam can feel his cock twitching against his own. He sets up a quickly fastening pace, using their combined precome as makeshift lube and he watches completely mesmerized as Digger eagerly bucks into his fist and how his sweat soaked skin seems to glow in the dim lighting as his lean muscles flex and tremble. His eyes are screwed shut tightly and he's panting heavily next to Sam's ear, he can't quite make out the words that are spilling from his mouth between those pants.

Suddenly the smaller man let's out another loud cry of his name and Sam can feel his whole body shuddering as he reaches his climax and comes hard, spilling his seed all over Sam's hand and stomach and that is enough to make him go over the edge too after a few more erratic strokes and he groans Digger's name.

He has no idea how he ended up in bed with his band mate, nor does he have any idea what was going to happen later. But right now he was feeling way too content and relaxed to really care and Digger's body felt nice on top of him and when the older man only snuggled up closer against him and sighed in a way that Sam could only describe as happy, he was pretty sure Digger was feeling the same way.

The talk could wait till the next morning.


End file.
